In general, cosmetic products or pharmaceutical and quasi-pharmaceutical products in the form of gel-type contents are widely used to effectively apply the contents to an application area.
The gel-type contents, which are filled in a glass container or a tube container, are used in such a manner that users take some of the gel-type contents on their hands for use, or squeeze the gel-type contents from the tube container and apply the gel-type contents by using the hands or a tool such as a puff and a cotton swab.
However, according to the above conventional manner, if a tool such as the puff or the cotton swab is used to apply the gel-type contents, the used puff or cotton swab is discarded in a state that the gel-type contents are put on the puff or the cotton swab, so that the gel-type contents are wasted. In addition, the users get the gel-type contents on their hands every time the gel-type contents are applied using the hands, so that it is inconvenient to use the gel-type contents because it is necessary to wash the hands every time after use. In addition, as the hands where the gel-type contents are put on are washed as described above, the content loss occurs.
To solve the above problems, as shown in FIG. 1, the applicant of the present invention has filed Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0439672, which discloses that when a user presses a side button that is exposed to the outside of an outer container while making contact with an outer side of a rubber pump which is formed of rubber at an inner side of the container, the rubber pump is pressed together with the side button, so that gel-type contents filled in the container are discharged by the pressure. In addition, since an application member is coupled to the container, the pumped gel-type contents are discharged to the application member, so that other tools are not required to apply the gel-type contents, and the gel-type contents can be easily used without getting the gel-type contents on the hands.
However, according to the related art, a pocket-shaped rubber pump is pressed together with the side button when the side button is pressed, the entire surface of the rubber pump may not be pressed when pressing the rubber pump because the rubber pump has a pocket shape, so that a part of the rubber pump in which the pressure is not applied is inflated. Thus, it is impossible to discharge a constant amount of contents, so that different, amounts of contents are discharged every time the pressure is applied, which makes it is difficult to control a discharge amount of the contents.